


Birthday Dinner

by Itsfatebaby



Series: Quality Time [21]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsfatebaby/pseuds/Itsfatebaby
Summary: Just a nice birthday dinner.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio, Danny Boland/Spencer, Kenny Boland/Mia
Series: Quality Time [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693522
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Birthday Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this been sitting on my phone for a long time 
> 
> Kenny 25   
> Danny 23   
> Emma 21   
> Marcus 20   
> Jane 19

Birthday Dinner 

Rio is in the kitchen helping Beth get ready for Mia’s twenty-eight birthday dinner. 

Jane walks into the kitchen clearly recording. “Hey dad if I quit college and became a stripper would you still love me?” 

Rio doesn’t answer he just looks at Elizabeth. “Why does she do this to me?” Beth smiles knowing that Jane loves nothing more then to mess with her dad. “I love her unconditionally, I pay that experience ass tuition, and I even bought her a new Jeep.” Rio isn’t really talking to anyone at this point. “I don’t get why she wants to stress me out.” 

“Besides you aren’t talented enough to be a stripper.” Emma adds helping her mom with a salad. 

Jane rolls her eyes, “How’d you know?” 

Emma laughs, “You can’t walk and chew gum.” 

“It’s a trend on Tik Tok.” 

“Thanks for ruining the joke Spencer.” She sticks her tongue out at her Danny’s boyfriend. “Don’t you have your own house?” 

Beth looks at Jane whose clearly getting a kick out of Rio’s pain. “Jane leave your dad and Spencer alone. Go help your brother set the table.” Beth hands Jane some forks and knifes. 

Beth walks past the dining room stopping to look at the table. “That looks beautiful Marcus.” 

“Thanks mama B. ” Marcus says smiling as Beth walks back into the kitchen to finish Mia’s favorite meal. 

“Thanks mama B.” Jane mocks in Marcus’s voice. “Such a mama’s boy.” 

Marcus sticks out his tongue, “Such a bitch”. 

Rio hears, “Marcus don’t call your sister a bitch.” Jane sticks out her tongue back again. 

“Maybe she shouldn’t be such a bitch.” Beth tells Rio when the kids leave the kitchen putting away the extra stuff they need. 

“She literally is a walking button pusher.” Spencer adds off Beth comment. 

Rio smiles cutting up an onion. Flicking his tongue, “I wonder,” he stops chopping and places his finger on his chin looking up as if he’s in deep thought. “where she gets that from?” He laughs going back to cutting the onion. 

Once Kenny and Mia arrive they get the birthday dinner rolling. Things are running very smoothly saying a lot with Jane still trying to to record Rio’s reaction. Dinner was amazing as usual, then before they know it singing Happy Birthday serving cake. Beth decides its time for gifts and it goes down hill from there, quickly. 

Mia finally at her breaking point. “I’ve been with you since I was nineteen. NINE YEARS KENNY,” she put up nine fingers shoving them in his face. “NINE FUCKING YEARS.” She shows the table her hands. Almost hitting Spencer whose sitting next to her in the face. “AND YOU GIVE ME A FUCKING TIFFANY NECKLACE?” She throws the box it passes by Danny and Marcus head quickly. “I should of listened to Macy.” 

Kenny rolls his eyes both of them forgetting they are at a family dinner. “Oh, what did Macy say.” Mia’s best friend since childhood isn’t the biggest fan of Kenny. 

Mia cuts her eyes, “That if I moved in with you without a ring you’d never marry me.” 

“That isn’t true. I’m just not ready yet.” Kenny feels he isn’t stable enough to make someone his wife. He sees the way Rio takes care of his mom and everyone he wants to do that for Mia.

“READY? READY?” Mia looks around for back up. Everyone is clearly uncomfortable well expect for Jane whose living for this. “THIS ISN’T THE NEW YORK MARATHON.” 

“NO, IT’S JUST THE REST OF MY FUCKING LIFE.” Kenny yells back shocking everyone especially Mia. No matter what he never yells. Never. 

“Beth,” Mia on the verge of tears. “Thank you for this lovely birthday dinner. It was marvelous.” She turns to Kenny. “I think it’s time.” 

Kenny stand getting ready to help Mia. “Yeah, Lets go.” 

Mia holds her hand up stopping him from touching her. “No, I’m going to go pack my things. We are done. You’re never going to marry me. I’ve already wasted my twenties. So,” Mia clears her throat then stands. “I’m sorry for causing a sense.” She takes a deep breath. 

Jane smiles at Mia, “Don’t apologize that was lovely. Kenny’s a dumbass.” Beth gives Jane a side eye. 

Mia smiles at the youngest Boland whose always having someone’s back. “I’m going to call it a night.” She starts to collect her things. “I’ll catch a Lyft enjoy the rest of dinner.” Mia pulls out her phone walking towards that door. She turns back around. “Please give me a few hours to pack some things.” Kenny gets a panic shocked expression on his face. 

No matter how they fight they’ve never broke up. Been together since their first date. Kenny can’t believe she actually is leaving him. 

Rio clears his throat, “Get off your ass.” Kenny nods at Rio but doesn’t move. “Get. Up.” Kenny chases after Mia.

After a few moments of awkward silence Jane turns to Rio. ”So,” shes places her elbows on the table and rest her head on her hands. “If I was a stripper,” Rio gets up from the table not wanting to deal with his daughter. Beth slaps Jane on the back of the head.

Kenny is standing in front of Mia. “You can’t leave me Mia. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell.” 

Mia shakes her head, “I’m not six this isn’t about you yelling. This is about me wasting my youth on a man who doesn’t want to spend the rest of his life with me.” Tires to walk past Kenny. “MOVE.”

“Mia you can’t leave me.” 

“Why?” She knows her Lyft is close she just wants this night to end. Kenny doesn’t say anything he just looks at her. “Thought so.” She shoves past him. 

“I’M NOTHING.” Mia turns to look at him. “Mia, I don’t deserve you. I’ve never deserved you. I got you by the luck of God, and lord only knows how I’ve been able to keep you.” Kenny starts to cry. “I’ve wanted to marry you since I was eighteen years old. I want nothing more then to call you my wife.” 

Mia turns to the driver asking from one minutes. “Then what’s stopping you?” 

Kenny turns point at his house. “This?” 

“Your house?” 

Kenny smile at Mia confused look. “Nah, it’s my dad. The way he takes care of my mom and us. I can’t be that. There is no way I can give you the life he’s giving us.” Mia is always calling his parents relationship goals. 

Mia smiles, “I don’t want their life.” She points between them. “I want our life. I don’t want five kids, a big house in the middle of no where.” She puts her hand over her heart. “I want,” 

“You want one kid and a small house on the beach in California.” Mia smiles. For Mia’s twenty first birthday they went to the beach. Mia had never been. She turned into a fish the second she got to the water. That’s all she’s been talking about for the past few years. “I want to give you that.” 

Mia stops closer aware of the fact the driver canceled the ride taking off. “ I don’t want you to get anything for me. I want us to be a team.” 

“We are a team I’m sorry I forgot that.” Kenny pulls her into his arms. “Go home and check my lock box.” Mia looks up at him. “The code is your favorite set of numbers.” She laughs knowing her favorite set of numbers is her birthday. “Take the car and go out with the girls. I’ll crash in my old room.” He pulls out his phone sending her a cash app for three hundred dollars. “The nights on me.” Smiles taking the car keys from him. “Don’t ever suggest leaving me again my heart couldn’t take it.” 

Mia pulls back giving him a kiss. “Tell your family I’m really sorry.” They walk her to the car she gets in with Kenny telling her to have fun, and text when she’s safely home. 

Kenny walks back into the house seeing his siblings and mom watching a movie. “Fuck you Jane.” He goes in search of his dad. 

Once he’s gone, “What did I do?” She laughs at her own question. 

Kenny finally finds Rio outside sitting at a patio. “Waiting to me?” He takes a seat across from his dad. 

“Figured you’d want to talk.” 

Kenny rubs his face. “I almost lost her.” 

Rio nods, “You bought a ring years ago. What’s the hold up?” 

“I was worried she’d say no.” 

“The women threw a 800 dollar necklace at your brothers.” 

“How’d you’d go about marrying Rhea then mom?” 

Rio laughs, “Actually mom is my first and only wife. I give her an ultimatum either we get married or I’m out.” 

“Really?” 

He smiles, “It wasn’t quite the production of Mia and you, but yeah. I was tried of being her boyfriend and I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. After the mess with Carman she wasn’t sure. After much work and me slightly moving out she came around.” 

Kenny remembers before the wedding that Rio wasn’t at home as much as usual. He’d leave once the kids went to bed and was back before breakfast. Kenny sure he’s the only one that actually noticed. “Well it isn’t going to get that far with us. I’ll go to a court house tomorrow if I have too.” 

Rio stands kissing the top of Kenny’s head. “Get married without mom we’ll never hear the end of it.” He takes a deep breath. “Now I have to find out what a mis tok is.” 

“Tik Tok dad.” Kenny smiles watching his dad go back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!! All the mistakes are mine. I appreciate the love as always!


End file.
